To drink his sins
by lyliwriter
Summary: Byakuran's favorite "pet", Tsuna, has escaped and found his way to the Vongola. Byakuran will stop at nothing to get him back, whereas the Vongola will do everything to protect him.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy my first attempt at an M-rated story. Be prepared for Gore and Smut ahead.**

Chapter 1

"Sir, _It's_ out of its cage."

"I thought that cage was melded and steel plated. Even the scientists said it was houndini-proof."

"It was… but…"

"But?"

"Somehow, _It_ escaped. I don't know how, Sir. One moment, squad 11 was monitoring its nerve functions and heart rate, then the next thing we know, the entire lab's in ruins. All of the data has been erased and the computers were bashed into oblivion."

"…What's the extent of damage."

"Twenty-one dead, fifteen injured. All five of the major lab researchers and head scientists were stabbed through the stomach and dead a minute after. Corpses have been found with multiple bruises and burn marks. An entire sector is beyond repair."

"…" The poor soul that was reporting to his livid officer watched as the face of the man before him turned red, then purple. The officer's fists were clenched to a point where the knuckles were stark white. The reporter nervously tugged on his white suit… his report was finished; he had no further duty in an office where things may turn deadly. The man made a hasty decision to back away towards the door…

" Captian Kikyo, I will take my leave…" Kikyo paid the reporter no mind, just burrowing his face into his palm. As soon as that insignificant reporter hurried out into the hall, Kikyo threw his pen towards where the reporter would've been a minute ago.

And it landed in a door. In a oak door. A door that would've been difficult for even a good knife to cut through, yet a simple, blunt ball-point pen buried itself an inch into the thick wood.

"…God, what am I going to tell Byakuran-Sama? I can't just tell him his favorite pet just took a walk in the park, and in the meanwhile destroyed precious data." The green-haired man shuddered at the mental image. It consisted mostly of his intestines hanging from the gallows while his head floated down the Thames. _I can't tell him that I let his pet escape, however, I can tell him that a certain Red-headed freak did. _Kikyo smirked, it was perfect.

Tsuna Pov

Cold…too Cold.

It was cold enough in that metal…prison, but this! This wind was too much. I sludged through a white a seemingly, though not so, fluffy wet thing. What was this called? Ah, yes, the men in white called it snow.

I've only seen snow through glass from within that man's clutches. It looked so pretty from inside, so why is it so cold and WET? I want nothing more to curl up, in _his _bed. At least it's warm there.

No, scratch that. I DON'T want that. Anything but that.

*flashback*

_That man, Byakuran's, hands were all over my body, wandering to and fro, touching the where it would garner a reaction the most._

"_Tsu-kun, moan for me. Let it out, I want to hear that I, and only me, own you…And you love it."_

"_Ah.. Hah-ah!" I don't know why I had to answer, to moan to satisfy that man. I just did; I was slave to my own body that loved and craved his touch. I floundered about on the sea of white sheets, but the cuff around my ankle kept me in a relatively close radius. _

_Byakuran's body towered over mine, his stature wide enough to cast a shadow over the entirety of my skin. Or was it that I was unnaturally slim for a man? He pressed down, every inch of my skin was in contact with his, bringing my back and ass flush against his front. I gasped at the sudden coolness, or was it warmth?, the contact gave._

"_Like that? Tsu-kun, I can give you more…all you need to do is beg." _

_I didn't answer, I was too busy gasping and gathering coherent thoughts. Byakuran only giggled, Damn that god-forsaken giggle! Who giggled nowadays? And it always seemed to mock me, to discover my weakness and exploit my dark pleasure at his cruel but oh-so-mind-blowing treatment of me._

_His hips grounded against mine, so I could fully feel the warmth of his cock pulsating against my ass. So close…so close, a bit further up then…_

_With slow circular movements, Byakuran continued to tease me, to breathe onto my hypersensitive skin, and to lick and suck at the junction of my neck._

"_Come on Tsu-kun, no need to be stubborn. Beg, Whine…take your pick."_

"_Just…hah…Please…nnh!" He began to ghost his fingers up and down, from my nipples to just right above my navel and back up again. Once again, coherent thought deserted my mind and only mindless garbles and moans left my lips._

"_Say it, Tsu-kun, Say it…Please what?"_

"_Fu…Fuck me…D-Do…It…" With much effort, I managed to groan out four words. The hardness at my back just got…well, harder, if that was even possible. I got no warning before Byakuran plunged into me, inside me, ripping and filling whatever crave I had with optimal pain and pleasure. I wasn't prepared, I never was. Blood trickled down my thighs…just the way he liked it, and stained the whiteness of skin and sheets._

_Pain racked my body as he reached deep within me, tearing me from inside out. "Isn't it better when you cooperate with me?" He smirked before moving at an inhumane pace, ripping load moans from my throat at the sensation of his cock within me._

Tsuna Shuddered, his cheeks still flushed red from the memory. No matter how much Byakuran abused him, mind and ass, the pleasure of the sex was undeniable. He was a GOD in that aspect.

I shook myself of those thoughts and trudged along, though the manacle around my ankle made it incredibly hard.

Step, Draaaag. Step…..Draaaag. Step.

I stopped to catch my breath, the weight was too tiring… All I wanted to do was to fall asleep.

"_GAHHHHHHHH!" Horrible screams reached my ears from the room over. Byakuran just recently caught a spy from a rival family, and , well, Need I say further? The spy was in for a world of hurt and pain._

"_Tee-hee!" Bluebell chuckled, "Byakuran-sama, shall I add more heat to the branding iron?" She hurried to please her Boss, quickly raising the fires with bellows._

"_Hn? Why not? He's not talking now… maybe he'll talk later." As always, Byakuran was composed, though the spy hadn't spoken for 5 days straight. He would break all in due time. Byakuran and his loyal puppy walked out the door, not bothering to lock it. _

_I headed to where the gasps were stemming from. I hadn't taken but one step into the room until the horrible stench of iron and salt reached my nose. Blood, and plenty of it. The man, with his shock of red once blond hair, was chained to the wall behind him. Bits of clothes were cut from whiplashes and he was lying in a pool of his own blood._

_But he was alive, and he was determined._

_Something in his eyes that day reminded me of what I was before Byakuran._

_I rashly began to search for keys, all the while the spy glaring at me… trying to decide whether I was trustworthy or not. But before long, he let me unlock his wrists and ankles, free._

"_Who are you?" His voice was harsh from screaming._

"_Tsu-Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y-you?"_

"_Lancia." He took one look at the bruises and kiss marks that lined my throat and shoulders and seemed to make up his mind. "Come with. We can escape together." And before I could respond, Lancia quickly took hold of my wrists and dragged me to the nearest exit… a window._

_I got my first view of the sky in a long time that day. And it ended all to soon._

_Before long, Byakuran came back with a sadistic grin that seemed to falter at the sight of an unchained Lancia with HIS tsuna._

"_Hieeee! Bya-" _

"_Move!" Lancia shoved me behind him. What happened next seemed like a dream. Maybe it was…_

"_Oh how endearing! Playing the knight in armor Lancia-kun?" Byakuran grinned like a madman, "Sorry, but Tsunayoshi is MY pet. You can't take an indoor pet outside you know."_

_Lancia raised an eyebrow at that. "Keeping a human pet? How low."_

_Rustling of cloth was the only warning before the telltale BANG of a gun. Once more, Lancia's blood was spilled as he collapsed in an ungraceful arc at my feet. _

"_Oops! My finger slipped." Byakuran stowed the gun away inside his suit. "But, Tsu-kun. What were you thinking? Do I need to punish you again?"_

_I didn't move. I couldn't. I was trembling…no! Not this AGAIN. Not this!_

"_hmm? I think you need to have time-out in your cage again…"_

Normal POV

Gokudera Hayato was a loving man, well, as loving as a professional hitman could be. He enjoyed the presence of the others in his assassination squad and was kind and caring in general overall. With a few exceptions.

Like Yamamoto Takeshi. Damn his constant grin and easy-going nature, also Damn his height. Man, he wanted to punch that idiot.

Like Sasagawa Ryohei. Damn his muscles for brain, brawn over smarts. Man, he wanted to kick that idiot.

Like Hibari Kyouya. Damn his… Damn his… Is there anything that didn't piss Gokudera off about him? Damn his… Tonfa! Man, he wanted blow up that idiot.

Like Rokudo Mukuro. Damn him. Man, he wanted murder that idiot.

Like well, Like many others such Xanxus and Reborn. The list was simply too extensive and would take too long to go through. That aside, Gokudera Hayato was man capable of a full spectrum of care with FEW exceptions. So, he would react like any other sane hitman would do if they discovered a body by the road.

Hayato quickly got out of his car to examine the poor boy. After a quick look, he deduced the brunnete was no ordinary run-away truant.

The boy was too petite and frail; with his multitude of hickeys that lead down from his neck to chest to further on, it was no mystery what had happened. At least to an extent.

The boy had manacles. MANACLES! Around his ankles.

Hayato quickly loaded the boy into the seat beside him. He was too cute, too helpless to leave alone. The hitman continued to reason with himself as the car navigated through snowy roads and icy winds.

**AN: I know! ^W^ I was so EVIL to Tsuna. Well, let's just say how much I was annoyed at all the virgin!Tsuna fics in this fandom. Forgive me if any of the characters were overly OOC here. I thought I did Byakuran okay, though I don't know about Tsuna. I suppose I'll do better as I go on. **

**Kikyo and Lancia were so HARD to write. I have absolutely NO idea how they think. If I crashed and burned, well, please be nice about it in the reviews. ****J Well, that said… Review anyway? PRETTY PLEASE?**


	2. to see his face

Guys, I finally started on Chapter 2. Enjoy. Oh, And, Since I didn't put a disclaimer in Chpt 1,

Here it is: KHR isn't mine.

Chapter 2

"Where is that herbivore."

To say Hibari was annoyed…was an understatement enough to get you into hot water, more than enough to fill the entire Amazon River Basin.

More heat than the burn of 600,000 volts running through your body like a dog that had ran into an electrical fence. (Kudos to anyone who knows where that's from J I'll write you a free request :P )

So, most people learn to stay away from the violent soloist, and remember to pray (Cry for joy that the 'who' isn't themselves) to whomever garnered his anger. Which, in this case, was Gokudera.

The family had been caught up in a new case: the recent assassination attempt the Nono had to suffer. Somehow, Someone mixed harmless looking poisonous wildflowers into a bouquet that would've embellished the nono's bedroom. The fumes that would've risen from the bouquet could, no doubt, kill a man in three seconds flat. When the Vongola mobilized to interrogate the flowershop, the business that had been there not a day ago vanished.

And while the Family wanted to find that man, well…

(Xanxus) Delinquent Herbivore….omnivore? wanted his meat and Wine.

(Reborn) Infant wanted his expresso.

Bianchi would go nowhere without her mushrooms.

The pineapple twins (need I say who this is?) wanted their chocolate.

And he…he needed his tea. … … … Goddamnit! It's not like the skylark was inhumane! Even he despised the idea of going on a mission with an empty- er parched- stomach. Gokudera should've been here hours (only minutes actually) ago.

Hurriedly Gokudera parked his car, and grabbed the unconscious brunnette leaning against him. Almost forgetting the keys in his haste get the boy inside, and in warm air, he rushed up the multitude of stairs and banged on the mahogany doors.

"Bang! Bangg!

The knocks were impatient and didn't cease even though Gokudera could hear the rush of footsteps.

"Maa-Maa, you're late, Dera, Aren…."

"Herbivore, I'll bit…."

"Oi! Trash, you got my mea…."

""

All exclamations and screams (except one, Lal Mirch had to plant a fist in the shark's face to end that one.) ceased and faded to expressions of confusion and…adoration at the cute face?

"Don't just stand there! Let me inside, we're freezing our balls off here."

The crowd parted like insects from bug spray, like Xanxus from vegetables. Many hands reached for the boy- to assure themselves he was human, not a fragil, pale doll…as he looked like now- only to be stopped by a scathing glare from Gokudera.

"Ne, I hate to be the one to ask the question, and since no one is stepping up, I guess I will. Who's the guy?" Yamamoto stared tsuna. He was an unfamiliar face, not from the vongola family. But the longer he stared, bruises, scrapes, and cuts seemed to rise into his vision. Yamamoto's smiling, easy-going face earlier sharpened as his eyes steeled.

"Dunno."

"Ah, well, guess it's okay then!"

"WHAT'S SO OKAY ABOUT IT!" Everyone else (some in their minds) shouted.

Suddenly Chrome clamped her delicate hands over her nose. Mukuro looked back in concern, but she shook her head. She was fine… however the boy… "I smell blood."

It was true. As the crowd took second glances at the lifeless boy, old blood had crusted his wrists and ankles and along the many injuries he sustained.

At once the boy was taken to a spare room: small, cozy, and elegant. It had no expensive vases nor crown moldings, but it radiated an aura of sophistication. It seemed to confirm, yes, the Vongola had money…but they also had style. Soon afterwards, the only doctor in the confines, Lussuria- also the reason why the family strives to have as little injuries as possible- entered and began his examination of the brunette.

Byakuran's eyebrow twitched, before him sat two very nervous and very sweaty subordinates.

Kikyo executed a short bow before opening his mouth to speak…and no words came out. Zakuro was pushed forward, and he too was speechless.

_Well, isn't this getting boring..hmm…What did those two do…_

"Umm, Byakuran-sama, we have news…" Small, mouse like voices finally managed their way out of Kikyo's mouth.

"Hmm? News?" Byakuran had a deceptively clueless face on, though in reality he already had a bad feeling, the type of emotion that makes him want to kill another employee. He began channeling that emotion into chewing marshmellows.

"Er…Yes, well, you see…"

"Idjit, say it right!"

"Then you say it!"

"Fine! Er… Byakuran-sama, we're sorry to Inform you that your…umm…pet has escaped."

Yes, Byakuran would very much like to kill someone right now, beginning with those airheads in front of him.

"How is he, Lussuria." The doctor had just finished his assessment of the boy, and standing, more like leaning, outside the door was Reborn, most other available men had already left for the new mission and wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

"Ah! Reborn-chan, he's stabilized. I'm running some blood-tests right now, I'll release the status once all the others are back." Lussuria sighed. "He seems to have been through a lot." Reborn stayed silent.

"Poor boy, and he seems so CUTE too! Of course, he's not my type, I need a man to hold me tight and protect me with his bulging muscles."

Before his mind could be contaminated any further, Reborn started to walk away.

"Wait! There's one thing I'm sure of though!" Lussuria called after the retreating back. "The boy won't wake anytime soon, so don't hold your breath."

_It's warmer now…where am I?_

_It feels so soft…is this a bed? It's been so long since I've felt such soft covers though. It reminds me of….home._

_Ugh, My eyelids feel so heavy, Why can't I lift them?_

_So Tired, Maybe I should just sleep some more…._

Amidst the sea of fluffy blankets, Tsuna's fingers twitched once, twice before they stilled once more. The moment was fleeting, soon reverting to its state of no animation.

OMAKE!

Tsuna lifted a strange yellow fruit to his lips, it was tangy but sweet. Very sweet.

"Reborn, What's this?"

"Ah, That? That's a pineapple."

Tsuna pursed his lips, such a weird fruit. "Pineapple? That's a strange name… Anyway, where is this from?" The taste seemed to be addicting as he shoveled more into his pink cavern. Licking his lips as a mix of saliva and juice dribbled down his chin.

Reborn smiled, though a very small one, at the cute sight. He wanted to taste the juice still lingering on his face…but, let's just say Reborn will keep Tsuna innocent for now.

"Well, dame-Tsuna, when a pine tree and an apple tree love each other very much…"

Lal, who had been walking by at that moment slammed her fists down upon Reborn's head. "Don't teach him weird things reborn…It's dangerous, Tsuna will actually believe you!"

**Don't ask me what the tidbit at the end is, Even I have no idea. Anyway…Reviews fill my motivation and heart. Care to do yourself a favor and take a few minutes to write a reply?**


End file.
